The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing meeting functions in an electronic calendar.
Current electronic calendars such as PROFS and Lotus Notes, permit various options to schedule a meeting such as attendees, repeating, periodic and the like. The current way that pre-meetings or post meetings are scheduled is to handle them as a separate meeting. Therefore, when meetings are changed, the scheduling user has to remember there was a pre-meeting or post meeting, and also reschedule it. Known electronic calendars do not provide for any easy mechanism to also at the same time schedule a pre-meeting or post-meeting.
Main meetings with executives or upper management often also involve pre-meetings or post meetings by the work group. A mechanism is needed to easily and efficiently implement meeting functions in an electronic calendar. A need exists for a way to easily schedule either or both a pre-meeting and a post-meeting with a main meeting.
Principal objects of the present invention are to provide a method, apparatus, and computer program product for implementing meeting functions in an electronic calendar. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing meeting functions in an electronic calendar substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method, apparatus and computer program product are provided for implementing meeting functions in an electronic calendar. A main meeting is scheduled. Checking for a user selected option is performed responsive to scheduling the main meeting. Responsive to an identified user selected option, a user selected meeting is scheduled with a linkage to the scheduled main meeting.
In accordance with features of the invention, the user selected option includes a pre-meeting and a post meeting. Responsive to a changed main meeting, each user selected pre-meeting and post meeting with a linkage to the scheduled main meeting is processed.